A sensor (e.g., a speed sensor, a position sensor, an angle sensor, a temperature sensor, a current sensor, and/or the like) may be used to provide feedback information in a mechatronic system by, for example, operating as an interface between the mechanical domain and the electrical domain. In some cases, a physical position of the sensor is dependent on mechanical constraints of the mechatronic system, such as available physical space, accessibility to a sensing target (e.g., a target wheel, a shaft end, and/or the like). Thus, in some applications, the sensor cannot be integrated with an electronic control unit (ECU) and must operate as a standalone (i.e., remote) sensor that is connected to the ECU via a wired interface.